rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameos in outside media
Cameos are times when Rick and Morty or anything else related to Rick and Morty have made appearances, been mentioned, or crossed over in other TV shows, movies, or any form of media. Cameos in Outside Media College Humor One video, titled "Stop Ruining Rick & Morty" is about a therapy session between a personified version of the show and one of its "toxic" fans. The fan is portrayed as being overly clingy with Rick & Morty, while Rick & Morty is annoyed with the fan's obsession and calls him out on how he misinterprets everything he does. The video includes many references to events in the series, as well as real-life phenomenons, spawning from the series. Rick & Morty tells his fan "You don't own me.", a reference to Mrs. Pancakes' catchphrase, "You don't know me." from "Lawnmower Dog". The fan has a tattoo of Pickle Rick from "Pickle Rick". Rick & Morty and his fan reference the real life outrage of Szechuan Sauce, stimming from the condiment being referenced in "The Rickshank Rickdemption". The two tell the story of a time they went to McDonalds and the fan punched the cashier in the face for not having Szechuan Sauce there. The fan and the therapist bring up Schmeckles, a form of currency from "Meeseeks and Destroy". Rick & Morty mentions the character Mr. Poopybutthole, and insists that he is a classless, low-brow TV show. The toxic fan is heard screaming "Lick, Lick, Lick My Balls!" offscreen, a catchphrase uttered by Rick Sanchez's predecessor, "Doc Smith". The "toxic fan" represents the portion of the show's fanbase which wrongly believes Rick & Morty to be "exceptionally intelligent" rather than merely well-written, while simultaneously berating other fans of the show for not "understanding" it the way they do, and viewing the character of Rick as a heroic and constantly justified individual, as opposed to a deeply flawed and unjustified negative influence on everybody and everything. The therapist represents the portion of the fanbase that is reluctant to disclose their interest in Rick & Morty due to a fear of being associated with the portion represented by the "toxic fan". Community At the end of episode Analysis of Cork-Based Networking, Abed and Rachel are seen watching an episode of Rick and Morty. For more information about this section, visit Community Back in Time This is a documentary film, about the cultural impact of the famous sci-fi trilogy, "Back to the Future". One of the things mentioned as being the movie's impact was the creation of Rick and Morty, since the title characters are parodies of Doc and Marty, as well as the show's concept being somewhat inspired by said trilogy. Family Guy In the episode "Pal Stewie", a fourth wall joke involves a father and son, watching Family Guy, and making a commentary on how long the show's been on the air. The father, having grown up, watching the show from when it first aired, notices Stewie, making a callback to the earlier seasons, and explains the joke to his son. His younger teenage son, is not interested in such an outdated show, and shushes his dad, telling him that he's trying to watch Rick and Morty on his Ipad. This joke suggests that Family Guy no longer appeals to the younger generation and has now been replaced by Rick and Morty, as the new, popular, adult-animated series. FoxTrot On February 4th, 2018, a comic featured Jason bringing up his method of using Rick and Morty episode titles, to help him and Marcus indicate what code language they should communicate in. Friend Request A Rick and Morty poster can be seen on Gustavo's wall. Gravity Falls In the episode "Society of the Blind Eye", Stan lost his pen, mug, and notepad into a portal that went to another dimension. This was a reference to the episode Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind when Rick opened a portal, in which a pen, mug, and notepad came out. The Gravity Falls episode came out after the Rick and Morty episode. For more information about this section, visit Gravity Falls Justice League In the scene where Batman showed up in The Flash's house, there were TVs on in the background. One of them showed the epilogue scene from the Rick and Morty episode, "Something Ricked This Way Comes". Krampus In the movie, Krampus, a wanted poster of Rick Sanchez can be seen on the wall of Max Engel's bedroom. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic In the episode "Grannies Gone Wild" two background characters resemble Rick and Morty. Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return In the episode "Avalanche", the gang watches the 1978 movie "Avalanche" and during the scene where Florence laughs, Tom Servo laughs in mimicry of her and then mentions having seen a funny episode of Rick and Morty last night. The Night Before In one scene, an advertisement poster for Rick and Morty is seen on a subway train. Nostalgia Critic In the review of "Dreamcatcher", Nostalgia Critic made a joke about Jason Lee's constant catchphrases, used throughout the movie. After a compilation of all the catchphrases, the clip from "Total Rickall", with the memories of Rick saying all his catchphrases was shown. Malcolm and Tamara said they didn't remember any of those, as a possible reference to the Rick and Morty episode in question being all about false memories. The Simpsons In the couch gag for the episode "Mathlete's Feat", Rick and Morty were seen crashing through the wall of the house, killing The Simpson family. Morty was terrified to see what he had done and Rick blamed it on him. He told him to go to another dimension with their family portrait and clone them to bring them back. Morty went there and while he did, Rick walked around the house, eating their food and drinking Homer's beer. Ned Flanders walked in and saw what he did and so Rick had to use his Freeze ray to freeze him. When Morty came back, they brought The Simpsons back to life, but they came out looking like mutated versions of themselves that resembled Rick because of their skin color and spiky hair. Knowing that there wasn't really anything else they could do, Rick and Morty quickly fled the scene, leaving them behind. After this, Bart decided that he had had enough and said "No more guest animators!" In the episode "Springfield Splendor", Dan Harmon made an appearance, teaching a college course on story writing. He was explaining his story circle strategy, shouting "TV should be a circle", before being pelted by pencils and wadded up paper balls, thrown by the students. For more information about this section, visit The Simpsons Tosh.0 In the episode "Pee Lady", a list of many different TV shows was flashed on the screen. One of which was Rick and Morty. Category:Rick and Morty in Other Media